Yumo Tweedsley
Yumo is a character in Darkening Stars. He is Momo's twin brother. Appearance He is pictured as a light ash blonde-haired boy (appears to be white) and purple eyes, an albino. He has pale white skin, with a height of 5'5. He is displayed to be quite good-looking and presentable despite his lack of self-consciousness. His second attire consists of a black long sleeved polo shirt under a sleeveless blue jacket. He has a white necktie around his collar. He wears dark blue pants and dark blue fingerless gloves. He wears black shoes. His third and final attire: He wears a black polo shirt with gold linings, along with a white necktie around the collar. Covering it is a brown hooded cloak, topped by a silky dark blue long-sleeved vest with gold designs folded up by the elbows. Small golden epaulettes are placed on both of his shoulders, with a silver chain lining down from the left epaulette to the collar. He wears black pants, and brown leather boots. He wears a black fingerless glove on the right hand, trailed with golden straps across his right arm, while simple fancy white gloves on the other hand. He is seen to have an ear ornament on his right ear. Personality Yumo is a calm, blunt, and sharp-tongued boy. He is laidback and he really loves to sleep (which became his defining trait), even in the brink of death, where he actually survives. He hates taking part on important roles due to his laziness. Despite his laziness, he is forced to be responsible of household chores and house repairs around the Tweedsley Residence when their servants are not available. Beneath his rough exterior lies a really soft side. He is actually quite whimsical, spacey, and fanciful. An example for this is his strong belief towards magical creatures and concepts (e.g. fairies, spirits, dark magic rituals), which may be an explanation as to why supernatural events do not seem to bother him. He also proclaims that he is a "gentleman", doing what typical gentemen do, even if this contrasts to his obstinate attitude. He can also be seen to genuinely care for those around him. Strengths Intelligence Yumo has passed more than the needed requirements in the family, despite his laidback and spacey nature. He is the next one who will handle the family's generation and institution in Macaria. Combat Despite action, he is good at combat, although he says he isn't so he wouldn't be put up into fights because he hates working. He learned this by only watching his family do it. Parkour This was his method of entrance in his first appearance. He hasn't pulled this off successfully much, since he thinks jumping and running are both exhausting. Weaknesses Social Interaction Because of his love to spend time alone, he has grown a little introverted. He doesn't notice anyone who likes him, he becomes more careless about his surroundings, and he is not easily bothered by natural phenomena. He also seems to be horrible in introducing people nor introducing himself. He is currently and slowly overcoming this weakness, beginning to be able to say what he wants to say freely to those he meets. Relationships Momo Tweedsley His twin sister. He always gets into fights with her from simple conversations. He also acts like an older brother figure except of a twin brother figure to her. Even though, they have good teamwork, to the extent that they sometimes say and act things at the same exact time. He also cares for her dearly. Chira Tweedsley She is Yumo's cousin. Adré Yumo's childhood friend and follows him mostly anywhere in their childhood, but were seperated when Adré moved to Stoneyard. Red Yumo's childhood friend who pops out and appears in different random places in crucial moments. They were also separated when Red traveled to be a hunter. Trivia * His name's first syllable 優 or Yu is a Japanese name meaning "higher/superior", basically implying his actions of bossing Momo around and acting like a big brother. * He is basically younger than Momo. * When he is alone, he begins talking to himself. In his point of view, however, he is communicating with magical imaginary creatures. * Since Momo doesn't know how to cook and do home things and their parents are always not at home, it is strongly implied that Yumo is the one doing the chores in the Tweedsley household. * He is taller than Momo (Yumo: 5'5 or 167.64 cm and Momo: 5'4 or 162.56 cm). The reason for this is that Yumo sleeps most of the time, helping his height. * Yumo is one of the few minor male characters to not wield a permanent weapon. When asked what weapon he'd like, he would answer that he doesn't want or need any because it's too much work. * He has a habit of sleeping with something covering his face. He is easily bothered by the light. * He is an albino character, along with his sister. Their eyesights are midly affected by this, deeming both of them to be near-sighted. Gallery TBA Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Masculine